Empire State Of Mind
by OBEYAllFandoms
Summary: Imagine if Missouri Moseley and Rufus Turner had a child . Well apparently they did. One day she needs Sam and Dean's help when tragedy strikes Kansas. And who knows, maybe a little romance will be involved ? P.S - This short story is completely from my imagination !


**(Akira's P.O.V)**

"I'm going to ask you one last time. Who killed my mother? I know you know, you're a demon." I spat, walking towards, backing him into the wall of a random gas station.

"And you think demons know everything?" He laughed.

"No but you've been hunting Psychics lately and all of a sudden you're here in Kansas the day after she dies?"

"Tell me something, if you were really going to kill me wouldn't you have done it by now?" He asked pulling out a knife.

"Dont test me." I said grabbing my gun.

I felt a sharp pain in my chest right before I pulled the trigger.

**(Dean's P.O.V)**

I was gasing up my baby when I heard a loud scream, followed by another one.

"Did you hear that?" I bent down to the rolled down window and asked Sam.

"Yeah." He said getting out.

"Let's check it out." I said grabbing two guns from the trunk and tossing one to Sam.

"It came from over here." He said, picking up the pace in his walk.

We ended up behind the gas station where we saw a man on the ground with a bullet hole in his forehead.

I crouched down next to him and eyed him for a few seconds.

"Demon." I concluded before standing up again.

"Dean look at this." Sam said pointing to a blood trail leading towards the woods.

We followed the trail and it lead us to a woman layed out on the ground.

Sam bent down and put two fingers on her neck.

"She's still alive, barely."

"Sweetheart, I need you to stay awake for me. You cant go to sleep." Sam began.

"I'll go get the car, stay here." I said.

**(Sam's P.O.V)**

I picked her up and put her inside the car, joining her in the backseat while Dean drove us back to our motel.

"Tell me about yourself." I said trying to keep her awake and alert.

"Akira." She whispered, opening her eyes a little.

"Akira, is that your name?" I asked, she nodded.

I looked down and the girl in my arms. She was beautiful. She had long jet black hair, dark brown skin, curvy figure and dark, piercing, grey eyes.

"Dean hurry she's losing a lot of blood." I said, continuing to apply pressure to the stab wound between her breasts.

"Were almost here." He said.

"Am I going to die?" She asked, faintly.

"No, absolutely not. I wont let you." I said looking her in the eyes.

She began to cough up blood and I wiped her mouth with the sleeve of my shirt.

She passed out in my arms right before the car stopped in front of the motel.

I carried her inside and laid her on my bed.

"Cas. We need you, this girl is going to bleed to death and sh-" Dean started praying.

"Im here." Cas said walking towards her.

"Take her shirt off." He added.

"What. Why?" I asked.

"I need to see the wound in order to heal her." He said.

I was hesitant but I did what I was told.

"I know this isnt the time but she is smokin." Dean added.

"Dean, stop." I said.

"You like her." He added.

"I just met her." I said.

Cas put his hand on the wound and in minutes she was healed.

**(Akira's P.O.V)**

I woke up in a motel room surround by three men. All of whom were far past attractive. One had long hair, he was huge. The other looked similar to the first but his eyes were different and he was shorter. The last one had black hair, blue eyes and wore and tan trench coat.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You are in Kansas, in a motel. I am Dean, this is my brother Sam and that's our friend Cas. We found you stabbed at a gas station, bleeding to death." He said.

"Im going to have to touch your soul." Cas added.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because we dont know where your heart lies or if you mean harm to these boys." He said.

"Alright, I need you to sit up straight and brace yourself." He added.

Sam sat by me, Cas sat in front of me and Dean sat on his bed to watch, I guess.

"This is not pleasant at all, in fact its excruciating." Cas said.

"Wh-" I started but I got interrupted by Sam holding my hand.

"It's going to be fine. Just squeeze my hand." He smiled, reassuringly.

Cas put his hand in my center and and felt around, it was the worst pain of my life. I thought I was going to break Sam's hand because of how tight I was gripping it.

"Ok, Im done." Cas said removing his hand.

"She is clean and not harmful. I'll be back soon, Im needed." He said, disappearing shortly after.

"Here, you can change into this." Sam said handing me a shirt of his.

"So, Akira. Tell us something about you." Dean said, taking a sip of his beer as I went to the bathroom.

"Im 25, I'm a Hunter slash Psychic." I said.

"Hunter slash Psychic?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, my dad is Rufus Turner who was a Hunter and my mother is Missouri Moseley who was a Psychic." I added coming out.

"Wow, Rufus was your dad? He was kinda like an uncle to us and we also met Missouri a few years back. She was really sweet. Im sorry for your losses" Sam said.

"I never knew Rufus had any kids." Dean added.

"He never knew about me. My mom always kept me a secret. She said she didn't want me to grow up living the _hunter life. _But I became a hunter anyway so it was pretty much pointless." I said laying in the bed beside Sam.

"So what brought you here?" Dean asked.

"My mother was killed last night and word on the street is a demon had been hunting Psychics. So I saw that he was going after her next but I was too late. So when I found him I killed him."

"Well, Akira; you can sleep here tonight. You've been through a lot recently, you deserve some rest." Sam kissed my forehead.

...

**Feedback ? (:**


End file.
